SAmanda: Fall for Karkat
by The True Girl Wonder
Summary: College AU where Karkat wears glasses and quickly loves Amanda. Short fic. First time for Homestuck with me. Let me know what you think! Rated T for language of both Karkat and Amanda. Homestuck and Karkat belong to Hussie. Amanda belongs to Karkat. I may have broken Karkat though. *pokes at his cheek and gets no response* eh, I'm sure he'll be fine.


Hey guys, this is my first Home Stuck fanfic. so please go easy on the reviews over whether or not they are in character. I hope you enjoy! Here a link to the mentioned song - watch?v=xiLcw4juIMk

* * *

It was a nice spring day in the middle of April on my campus. My name is Amanda Amazing. Weird name, I know. Trolls had been on Earth for twelve years now, but for some reason the troll's DNA was apparently altered as they won the game with John, Dave, Jade, and Rose. All for Kanaya that is. Just then the troll that I had fallen for crossed by my sight on my way to the gym, because I didn't have any classes today so I was just going to run on a treadmill listening Emmy Rossum's "Slow me down". I didn't know the name of this nubby-horned troll, but every time I see him I fall in love all over again. I tried to walk down the stairs as he walked across the landing of them, but my foot slipped and it took all I had not to fall as I stumbled down the cement staircase. I lost my balance at the bottom and heard two or three books hit the ground as a pair of skinny arms wrapped around my abs to keep my face from having a painful meeting with the ground.

"You're supposed to walk down the stairs, not fall down them fuckass." a gruff voice said as I regained my balance and gray arms released me from their sturdy hold. I ran my hand through the very short mop of white that was my hair. A troll with an albino, yes that was my dream. Would it happen? Probably not, it would probably never happen.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not making you late for any of your classes." I apologized as he bent down to pick up his books, romance novels to be more accurate. I suddenly felt really self-conscious in the skin-tight, black tank top and jogging capris that I was wearing. Most people thought that it was crazy though, because they swear up and down that the only fat on my body is on my chest. Then I noticed something different. He was wearing glasses with thin black frames, and I was about to explode with how hot he was.

"Nah," he replied, "day off from classes."

"Same here, just headed to the gym, but I didn't mean to, you know," I told him, pointing at the stairs. He nodded and extended his hand.

"Well, fuckass, I'm Karkat."

"Amanda," I said, shaking his hand. We parted ways and I headed to the gym. Five hours later, as I finish bench pressing 258 pounds I saw a familiar pair of tan-ish pants and the hem of a black turtle-neck. Going up father with my eyes I saw the face of Karkat. "Karkat?" I asked confused.

"Hey, my hunch was right." he stated with the usual scowl upon his features. I put the bar on the arms of where it rested and sat up.

"Are you here to bench press or something like that?" I asked smiling. Exercise always had a way of making me happy, and that greatly contributed to me running so much, which landed me a track-scholarship to where I was now.

"You." he said. I blinked twice.

"What?"

"I got bored at the library, and since you don't have classes today I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while."

"Umm..." I started to blush. "Sure, I don't have anything other than this planned. What were you thinking?". His eyes widened.

"Uh... actually I didn't expect you to say 'yes', and so I didn't think that far ahead," he said, but he seemed to be nervous for some reason. He stole a quick glance at the clock on the wall, "It's almost lunch time. Would you mind going out to dinner with me?" he started scratching the back of his head.

"Cool, let's go! Where are we eating at?" I told him standing up. We ended up walking around for a bit before we decided to get a couple of hamburgers to-go and eating underneath a tree at the park. Afterwards he read some more of his romance novel and I threw away our trash before going to swing on the near-by playground. What can I say? I may be an adult, but I have the mind, spirit, energy, and appetite of a growing child. Later I saw Karkat walking around as if he were looking for something, so I yelled over to get his attention.

"There you are! I thought you had ran off dumbass!" He said worriedly.

"What's wrong, we were hanging just hanging out weren't we? It's not like I ditched you on a date or someth- oh, I get why your so upset!" I said reaching into my fanny pack.

"Y-you do?" he questioned. He sounded alarmed and started blushing a deep red.

"Yeah, I haven't paid you back for dinner yet," I easily replied. Hey some people think that this kind of thing is a really big deal, and he may not have a scholarship. College is expensive, you know, "here."

"Oh," he accepted the ten dollar bill between his index and middle fingers as I put away my wallet and re-zipped the fanny pack. I started to swing again and he just stood there with a wild blush covering his entire face. I looked over and noticed he hadn't moved an inch in five minutes and the swing slowly stopped as he grabbed the chain.

"Karka-" I was interrupted by lips on mine as I sat on the swing, waiting for my brain to catch up to what was happening. When it did Karkat was quickly walking away, and so I chased him and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Red eyes widened as he went stiff.

"Look, I can expla-" this time it was my turn to interrupt him with a kiss. A moment or two later I could feel surprisingly soft gray lips moving against mine and felt hands rest themselves on my waist as I draped my arms over his shoulders. When we separated it was for air. "Flushed for you," he said breathlessly.

"Flushed for you, too. I think. It all really just depends on what that expression means." I rattled on confused.

"It means that I have red feelings for you, or that I love you, asshat." Karkat replied easily.

"I have a name that does not include cuss words, thank you very much. It's Amanda Amazing." I retorted, pushing him playfully.

"Well, well, look who thinks that they're so amazing." he joked.

"No, I'm not kidding, my last name is legitimately Amanzing. You can look on my birth certificate."

"Well, my last name is Vantas. Uh...Matesprits?" he asked sheepishly at the end.

"Vantastic! We are now Matesprits! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go look up what the hell matesprits are."

"One, don't do that thing you just did with my last name _ever_ again. Two, did you seriously just agree to be my Matesprit without knowing what it was?"

"Well, you said that you love me in troll terms, so I just assumed it was like troll boyfriend and girlfriend and I was about to go look it up."

"You were right," he said kissing me again.


End file.
